Φόβος
by Tetsryu
Summary: For them, there was always nothing more to fear. AU


**A/N- Hi guys, welcome!Please don't kill me . ****Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in months, part of it's school, and then I got Animal Crossing: New Leaf which is thoroughly ruining my life while I enjoy every minute of it. Acfekiwcmdvlkerlkm. But anyways, I'm working on a chapter for Broken, rewriting most of Sit, and my muse's being an asshole and giving me all these story ideas when I don't need them. So this is gonna be a teaser, mwahaha. And one last thing before it starts, it has been 6 months today (U.S. Eastern time) since I published the first chapter of Sit. Yaaaay! i love all of you guys.  
**

* * *

Down she fell, spinning over and over in her futile struggle to escape the encroaching darkness around her. Somehow finding a handhold in the almost sheer wall, she tried to catch her breath, barely holding on. And then suddenly there was a sharp prickling on her arm, minute clacking of a thousand tiny bodies running onto her desperate grip, red eyes gleaming. A sharp pain erupted in her wrist as fangs bit down hard, releasing her last hope and once again plunging her into a now seamless pit, screams silenced by the insects now flooding into her mouth.

Levy awoke with a sharp cry, tears streaming down her face. Rocking back and forth she tried to calm down, fist in her mouth in an attempt at silence. The room was brightly lit, a book still sitting on the girl's lap from when she had been reading it mere hours before. Bookshelves lined the walls, romance novels sharing space with physics textbooks in their own kind of order. But the usually immaculate space was thickly coated in cobwebs, leading all the way up to Levy's bed in a kind of sickly veil that went just above her head. She was covered in bites, all visible skin swollen and discolored with purple marks. But tomorrow, she knew, they would both fade, leaving only the slightest coating of dust and a few webs in the corners. This was the fifth time time this, week, and it was always the same, falling down, down, down, reaching out only to fall again. And the spiders, they were always there, flooding her vision and filling her mouth 'til she could see nor breath no more. The first night it had happened she screamed long and loud, waking her stepmother who came to investigate. But she seemed not to see the bites, the gossamer strands crisscrossing the room. Levy had tried to point them out, jabbering almost incoherently through heavy sobs. Yet the woman simply muttered about delusional children disturbing her rest before leaving, closing the door with a grim finality. Now she tried not to wake her, fearful of a sharp reprimand from the woman her father had married.

Levy had never known her birth mother, nor what she looked like. The only impressions she had was of a gentle yet fierce warmth, and the stories her father told of an intelligent and courageous woman who bowed to no man. But he was often away on work trips, and his wife was not exactly sympathetic. Cold and precise, with all the flexibility of a brick wall, she was a woman of fact and reason, who thought lowly of her stepdaughters passion for fantasy and myths. Levy could not imagine why her kind and caring father had bound himself to her, except for more chances to escape to exotic locations in search of rare and ancient writings for his collection. Years ago she used to travel with him, see such wondrous places as Machu Pichu and the Valley of Kings. He still brought her something after each trip, a new language to decipher or code to break, but it wasn't the same as being there herself.

Now, she huddled under her blankets, reciting an Egyptian prayer to the moon god Khonsu to keep her from harm. It may not have done anything, but it gave her enough comfort to get back to sleep.

Or at least so she thought before the flying horse crashed through her window.

* * *

**So I will (probably maybe perhaps) update Broken before I get back to this. Buuuut, can any of you guess what this AU will be based on? And the character I'm partially basing Levy on?**  
**Kukuku. ****  
**


End file.
